Ash Romanov Returns
by Mystic Zidler
Summary: Point Blank and Grand Chase Crossover! 1st chapter made!
1. Chapter One

Ash Romanov Returns

Daniel : Ah… new fic at last…

Ash : About me again… but what about the Chronicles of the Immortal Soldier?

Daniel : Eh… about that… I'm kind of too lazy to type it… .

Ash : Zzz…

Daniel : But at least in this fic you'll get your middle name… till the time this fic is being typed, there were only three author who knows the full name, they are ominous, Willowwhip, and ChaosSeeker

Ash : For what?

Daniel : … for putting you into their fanfic. Oh by the way, forgot to tell Clandarrlo. =="

Ash : Tell him then!

Daniel : Maybe later… but now story first. Say the disclaimer now Major Romanov…

Disclaimer : Daniel owns neither Point Blank nor Grand Chase. Point Blank belongs to Zeppeto and Grand Chase belongs to KOG, officially.

Pre-Note : After thinking for a while, I now announce in this fic that Ash Romanov's 5th job will be announced in this fic. Δ version into β version .

1st Chapter: Prologue

Ash's PoV

It has been 35 years after the final battle. The world is now safe from Astaroth. I stayed with the chase at the Grand Chase Mansion for another 10 years before I returned for my service for King Arawn. 1 year after the final battle, Ronan Erudon was married to Elesis Sieghart, which was strictly disagreed by Aerknard Sieghart, her great-great-great-great-(many greats)-grandfather, a few weeks later, Ryan married to Lire, followed by Lass Isolet with Arme, Jin with Amy Aruha, Aerknard [1] himself then married to Mari Ming Onette. And the last, Dio Burning Canyon with Ley von Crimson River. What about Zero? He went to continue his own hobby, bringing his GrandArk and went to wander across the world. The Grand Chase Mansion had then become a home for 6 families. 10 years after the final battle, on the night before I left the Grand Chase Mansion for a long time, they held a farewell party for me. On the next morning, after breakfast, I left the Grand Chase Mansion and left Serdin for Archemedia. Aerknard and Mari joined me, although they were only going to have vacation in Archemedia.

We booked a ship to Ellia. From Ellia, me, Aerknard, and Mari began our two-day-journey to Thunder Hammer. Two days later, we reached the Dwarves' Base. When Talin Poolguard [2] saw Aerknard and Mari. He ran away like a mouse seeing a cat.

"Heh, it looks like the rumors were real. Talin is now having a phobia against Grand Chase..." a Thunder Hammer Guard said, without noticing me. Aerknard laughed at that. "Serves him right… It was his fault for attacking them…" I said. "Eh? Ash? You're in the Grand Chase too?" The Thunder Hammer Guard said. "Of course, long time no see, Tlacelel," I answered. "Where are you going for now? To Thunder Hammer? I believe Arawn will be surprised to see you," Tlacelel chuckled. "Of course, and these two friends of mine want to have a vacation there too…" _ "OK, you can pass. Have a nice vacation!" He smiled to the couple. "Thanks," Aerknard answered.

After a few hours of journey, we reached Thunder Hammer. First destination, the castle.

"Hey Romanov, it's been 10 years since you last came here! Where've you been?" One of the two guards asked. "I was outside Archemedia that time…" I answered. "Oh… and you're here to see the king right?" _ "Of course…" _ "OK, please enter Master Romanov." _ "Thank you,"

As we entered Aerknard thought of the events 11 years ago. Where when they busted into the castle just to tell the dwarven king about the misunderstanding. At last we were at the throne room.

"Ash!" Arawn, the Dwarven King, exclaimed. "King Arawn, it's been a long time," I answered. "And I can see these two looked familiar…" _ "This is Aerknard Sieghart whom I talked about, one of the ten people whom I said will be my backups when I was chasing after Baldinar 11 years ago." _ "Oh yeah… I forgot about that. And Ash, since you have returned, do you still want your job back?" _ "Of course sir. That job is my specialty." I chuckled.

"All right then, you can leave the castle for now. Oh and one more thing, don't get surprised when you reached your clean house." Arawn said.

"OK, I'll be off now," I answered.

We went to an inn, to check in a room for Aerknard and Mari. After that, I returned to my house and took a rest.

=Fast Forward=

3 days later, The Siegharts left Archemedia. 10 years later, I resigned from my position, once again. This time, I planned to return to Undaera [3]. After I arrived at Undaera, I went to the Army's Headquarters. I said that I want to enter the army. "Ash? So you want to join the army?" the army's leader, Commander Osvald Ytterby asked. "Not join, but return." I answered. "And when was the time?" _ "252 years ago." Ash said calmly, which made Osvald gasped. "Is it some prank?" _ "No, sir." Osvald searched. Arseni Borislav, Ash Rostislav Samuil, Ash Svyatoslav Romanov. His face went pale as he found the name. "Is it really a prank? There's no way somebody can live that long" _ "There is sir, and I can make a DNA test to confirm it." Osvald agreed. The Undareans [4] had an alliance with the Kounatans [5], which helped with Undaera's improvement. With also the help of Undaeran Scientists' inginuity. Which made Undaera's scientist invented many modern world things. The doctor did my DNA test. The result was my DNA and the stored DNA was 100% same. Osvald was made speechless. But then he was reminded by something "OK, how can you be like two hundred years old without even aging on yourself?" _ "Immortality sir." _ "And how did you gain it?" _ "I was twenty, I got a mission to Archemedia, right at the Ruins of Kounat. I was put in near-death state there. Luckily the highlander gods found me and my weapons. They also blessed me, which should I say, cursed me into an immortal. They also trained me to be like this today." _ "OK, in that case, I honor your return Lieutenant Romanov," Osvald said again. "Actually, I'm already a major," I said as I took out my beret and wore it, "On my expedition at Kounat 11 years ago, I found the skills of a major, and a beret. I was accompanied by an elite team from Bermesiah." the Commander's became a bit impressed. "I'm sorry. Though you're my ancestor, I can't allow it. But I'll give you a tolerance. You can keep the beret as your price possession. In this month I'll give you some missions. If you can complete them all. You will be promoted into a major. Now you can return to your barracks to unpack."

"Affirmative sir," I went out of the office and to the barracks.

=At the barracks=

"Hey, a new soldier is here…" a man in mask whispered. The mask he wore made him look like a bank robber. He also wore a policeman uniform. "Wait, if he's a new soldier why is he wearing an uniform from 200 years ago? Is he a walking dead soldier?" a woman said, then she giggled. She also wore a mask which was the same as the man, also wearing a policewoman uniform. "Hn..." I said. They were shocked. "Wha… Since when you were here?" the man asked "Since this lady commented about my soldier suit," "OK then, since you finished unpacking, what about introducing yourself?" another man appeared, he wore a blue soldier suit, like a leopard. "*sigh* You won't believe in it…" I answered. "Why? Is there a problem in it?" a woman appeared. She also wore a blue, president's bodyguard like suit. She had a scar on her right cheek. "Yes… If I tell you, I really doubt you'll believe it," _ "Come on, try us…" the policeman said. "OK then… I'm an immortal," I said as I received gasps from those four people. "Wow… We thought immortality is impossible…" the policewoman said. "Now, let me continue on my introduction please…" I said.

"Oh OK…"

"My name is Ash Svyatoslav Romanov. I was born 272 years ago in Undaera. Joined the army at 15. In 20, I received a mission to explore the Ruins of Kounat. That didn't go well. We encountered some monsters. And from 20 sergeants and lieutenants who were sent there, only 3 survived. I actually was only in near-death state. I was revived by the highlander gods. They trained me to become an immortal. And I was also one out of two survivors from the highlander's massacre. After my training was done, I went to see a demon. Since I'll be getting many weapons in my journey, so I was taught to make my own dimensional portal. Then I became a Thunder Hammer Spy. Then I joined an elite team from Bermesiah, called the Grand Chase. 10 years later, which is just 10 years ago, I left the Grand Chase, since our job was already done. Almost all of them even got married. And I wonder how are they now…"

"OK… You're done introducing yourself right?"

"Yes…"

"OK, my turn. I'm Ayse and people here call me Keen Eyes," the policewoman said.

"I'm Paul, people call me Acid Pool," the police said.

"I'm Leopard," the soldier in the blue camouflage suit said.

"I'm Hide," the woman said.

"Good to know you all. Now I'll take a rest now after a long walk… Night troops," I said as I went to rest.

=End of Chapter 1=

Daniel : So how is it?

Ash : *sleeping*

Daniel : *took a bucket of water and poured the bucket of water at him*

Ash : Oh what what?

Daniel : Oh you're finally awake.

Ash : What do you want?

Daniel : I'm going to tell you about the story about the 4 of your new friend… I'll copy paste fully about them…

Ash : *returns to sleep, but now like a dead pig*

Daniel : Oh well…

[1] I think I rather call Sieghart as Aerknard next time :3

[2] Talin Poolguard : INGC name for Talin Poolguard

[3] Undaera : birthplace of Ash Svyatoslav Romanov, LOL.

[4] Undaeran : it's how do we call the Undaera people.

[5] Kounatan : it's how do we call the Kounat people. (made up)

These below are the official characters at Point Blank

Acid Pool (in PBlackout they call him "Acid")

Graduated as the best police officers of the University of the Elite Police and has a cool demeanor. However, because the style of speech is funny then he is given the nickname "Acid Pool" by his friends.

After graduating he then signed up to be a cop. Because it has a high ability and always have a good tactic, he was then assigned to join the CT-FORCE. To prove his loyalty and trust to the government, he was ready to fight the Free Rebels are more rampant.

Keen Eyes

Is a descendant of a mixture between natives and migrants. She has a high capability and is one of the leaders of the police. For this reason CT-FORCE intend to ask her to join.

Because it is a mixed ancestry and has a keen eye then her friends called him "Keen Eyes". It is the only descendant of the mixture in the police.

Leopard (in PBlackout they call him "Chesire")

At age 17, he migrated to the United States along with his entire family. Because he is of Asian descent he was often bullied by classmates. After graduating from college in 22 years he immediately signed up to become the U.S. Army. At the age of 24 years he had become a member of the Green beret special force.  
>He then acquired the rank of Sergeant at the age of 33 years. After that, he returned to his birthplace to enjoy his life. Not long after came the news that the federal government wants to recruit all the soldiers that are reliable to form a team against the terrorists who increasingly rampant. Team is called CT-FORCE. Green beret got the command to find someone who has a high ability to join the CT-FORCE against terrorists. At the time of joining the CT-FORCE he was called "Leopard".<p>

Hide (in PBlackout they call her "Shadow")

She was born in England, her parents were former soldiers in Tokyo. At age 19 she enlisted to become infantry in the British Army. The age of 22 years she became the most famous soldier in the British Army as a tactical support and high ability. At the age of 26 she got a hard battle, causing injury to the face. Because of the ability and experience of CT-FORCE are interested to recruit her.

Because it comes from a foreign country he was given the nickname "Hide". However, because it is a loner she was less able to get along with others in the CT-FORCE With a short haircut and a black and scars on his face, making her look very cold.

? (COMING SOON)

Head of dinosaur restoration project, took part in the mission of removing the dinosaurs, to remove the sense of guilt about dinosaurs attack from which she recovered.

and there will be the enemies, but in the future chapters.

See you next chap!

Regards,

Daniel

Amandemented 4 January 2012.


	2. Chapter Two

I've just uploaded an one shot fic telling Ash's past. I suggest you guys to read it.

I don't have anything to say, so I'll just skip onto the story~

* * *

><p>=Chapter 2 : First Mission=<p>

Ash and his new barrack companions spent a few days without any missions, and Ash hadn't receive his first mission yet. On the third day in Undaera he visited his family's graves. The family Adelaida had married had always visited Adelaida and her parents' graves, which was evident due to the tombstone, which looked like that someone had properly took care of them. Ash thought to himself, 'I don't think that they will believe that I'm still alive here, as an immortal… But though I'm an immortal, I still will die… The only thing is that I won't be dead for the next few hundred years…'

Then he had also known his four barrack mates' ranks. Paul was Master Staff Sergeant Third Grade. Ayse was Second Lieutenant First Grade, and was promoted 3 days before Ash arrived at Undaera. Leopard [1] was First Lieutenant Fifth Grade. Hide [2] was Captain Fifth Grade.

=Meanwhile, let's get back to Grand Chase=

* * *

><p>=Ronan and Elesis=<p>

"It sure has been a long time since that time…" Ronan said. He had started to have white hairs. His indigo hair was going pale too.

"Yeah… I really wanted to kick more butt… But we're both too old now… Not to mention a spar… But at least we have got my swordsmanship and your magical power taught to our children…" Elesis said.

=Ryan and Lire=

After they were married, they did some more missions. And with the moneys they had stored, they bought a land for their farming occupations. They also taught their children marksmanship and druidism.

=Arme and Lass=

Lass and Arme moved out to have a quiet life back at Silver Cross, since their children could only get their own certification as assassins at Silver Cross and not anywhere else.

=Aerknard and Mari=

Sieghart and Mari… From six children the Sieghart couple had, all of them were taught Wizard Engineering by Mari, and some gladiator's powers from Aerknard. Mari however, still on her youth. (ZE: and this evil author will announce that Mari Ming Onette will die at 400 years old. Sue me!)

=Dio and Ley=

Dio and Ley moved back to Asmodia twenty years after they live in the house. They decided to have their own demonic peaceful life there. They started to rebuild Kounat fifty years later.

=Lupus=

Even though he was having demon blood, the human blood made him still half mortal. Though he wouldn't die easily.

=Zero=

Still wandering somewhere, leaving Grandark tracks along the way.

* * *

><p>=On the other side of Undaera=<p>

"…and I am proud to announce this Dinosaur Restoration Program, officially beginning. This project will be led by Colonel Judy Chou. For Colonel Judy please step on this podium to give a bit word to our fellow scientists," a man announced. He was wearing a purple beret, which hid his short, straight, blue hair. Then the woman called Judy stepped onto the podium to have a speech. She had medium, straight, maroon hair. She used goggles on her head. She wore a blue T-Shirt coated with her white scientist jacket, short skirt, long stockings extended to her thigh and a pair of black gloves. [3]

"Thank you General, I am very proud to be the leader of this program. My vision in this project is that dinosaurs have ever appeared in this world. Until sixty five million years ago. Now, sixty five million years later, they will all be revived one by one. I and my fellow scientists will begin to work with the Raptors [4] then to the Rex [5]. That is all from me. Wish that our project will be a great benefit for Undaera." Judy finished her speech, followed by clapping from all the people there. However, they didn't know that a disaster had been waiting on the other side of the road, waiting to spread chaos.

=Back to Ash=

* * *

><p>=Ash's PoV=<p>

It had been a week and I hadn't receive my first mission yet. I was starting to lose my patience to promote to Major. Perhaps Osvald was still finding a Lieutenant-Captain mission for me…

A few days later, in the mess hall. While me and the rest of my barrack-mates were having breakfast, suddenly…

"Attention everyone. This is Commander Osvald Ytterby speaking. Second Lieutenant Ash Svyatoslav Romanov, to my office after breakfast time," the man behind the microphone for the speaker announced. I was shocked, but did what the speaker asked anyway.

In the office…

"You summoned me, Commander?" I gave a low, normal bow of respect which is usually done in militaries. "Yes, please sit." The commander replied. I was curious about his sudden summoning. "You must be wondering why I called you right?" I nodded. "Well, you have just got your first mission," he said, giving me a document. I sighed, thank goodness I didn't get into trouble, which I really didn't do. I read the details in the document. 'Mission : A group of rebels had taken over a villa. Possible to hold hostages. According to a passerby, one of the rebels brought a C4 bomb [6].'

"Luckily, they asked for ransom, which means that they will not blow up the villa immediately. Oh, prepare now. They are going to send out the ransom at thirteen hundred (1300). Get your roommates ready. And here's the defusing kit. One each. Bring at least one of the rebels for questioning. You may go prepare yourself now." Osvald dismissed Ash so that he could prepare for the mission. Ash returned to the barracks to show the mission document to his roommates.

=3rd PoV= =At the barracks=

Ash returned, welcomed by the worried face of his friends. "What's the problem?" Hide asked. Ash took out the document. The four immediately knew what is was. The read the details of the document. "When'll we leave?" Acid asked. "Thirteen hundred" Ash replied. "Then we should get prepared," Ayse said as the started to pack her equipments and weapons. The rest of them, except Ash followed suit. "Aren't you packing yours, Lieutenant Immortal?" Ayse asked, ironically. "I have my weapon storage, in a secret place. You'll see it later"

=At the afternoon=

They were prepared for the mission. After lunch, they immediately went to the office to get their defusing kits. Then they started their journey to the villa which was located about eleven kilometers from there. When they got there, there were already two rebels there. Ash disguised as a normal passerby. When he passed the villa, he threw some rocks to the guarding the place. They spotted Ash and before they could catch him, Ash suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind those two, clashing their heads together. The rebels fell to the floor, unconscious. "B-but… how… can you move that fast?" Ayse jawdropped. "That's what I call blink" Ash replied, with a wink. Ash opened the door slowly, then the next thing he saw was a two corridors on two different directions, both had stairs. The only difference was that on the right side, there was another corridor that led to another stairs, or to a big, wide corridor. Ash chose to take the super opened area. When they were walking at the corridor, suddenly, a bullet passed all of them, pierced through a window, then the window shattered to pieces.

Ash looked to the stairs to see their attacker, a woman, about at her twenty to thirties. She wore a orange bulletproof tank top with a short jacket, a pair of blue denim. And was wearing a helmet which hides most of her own blonde hair[7]. She was carrying an SV Dragunov.

"Hey, don't say you're having goose bumps already from the missing shot…" she let out a soft, yet sarcastic chuckle. Ash glared at her, "Oh… I'm scared… are you just going to kill me because of that? Try then…" Ash challenged, imitated his voice as girly as he could. The sniper was provocated, and took out her pistol, a Colt Python [9]. She fired the gun, aiming for Ash's head, but Ash just dodged it easily by swinging his head to the right. "Now it's my turn…" he took his grenade, and threw it directly to the woman's head without pulling the trigger. The woman dodged, then she said, "Heh, is that the best you've g-" she didn't get to finish her sentence while Ash sent her a painful blow on the head. She fell down, unconscious.

=End of chap 2=

* * *

><p>[1] Leopard, name in Project Blackout : Chesire<p>

[2] Hide, name in Project Blackout : Shadow

[3] That was the description for the fifth character, Judy Chou. She'll join Ash's forces at the dinosaur problems.

[4] Raptor a.k.a Velociraptor. The basic dinosaur at the Point Blank Dino Mode.

[5] Rex a.k.a Tyrannosaurus Rex a.k.a TyRex. The basic boss of the dinosaurs at the Point Blank Dino Mode.

[6] Ash's first mission which takes place in Luxville. I hope the in game description gave enough evidence it's Luxville…

[7] That's the description for Tarantula (one of the Free Rebels / The Corps)

[8]SV Dragunov. A semi automatic sniper rifle. Ash's 2nd job, Sergeant's official sniper

[9] Colt Python, early 1900s revolver. Planned to serve as Ash's 6th Job, General's official pistol.

* * *

><p>*sigh* 9.45 PM, it's Saturday night… And my internet's down. FFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU<p>

Already called the internet provider though… They're currently fixing the matter… Wish I can return to my online world again ._.


	3. Chapter Three

Hello Fanfiction Readers and Authors! I'm back continuing my fics! Today I'm targeting at least one fic done… Then write down the story : "The Awakening" 's base story on my own personal book. Then I'll start assemble it, and voila! There goes The Chronicles of the Immortal Soldier Chapter Four! No more spoilers for you people now… Let's get to the story!

* * *

><p>=Ash Romanov Returns Chapter Three : Luxville Part Two=<p>

* * *

><p>=Ash's PoV=<p>

We started to abandon the now unconscious sniper girl. We walked into a small room, and we saw that the windows at the right of us were shattered. Glass shards spreading on the carpet which decorates the room, waiting for us to open up some wounds with them. We then concluded that a fight might have occurred there, or they broke the windows purposely. We walked to the stairs in front of us and arrived at another room. There were two doors which would lead us to two different directions. One in front of us led us to a small corridor, and one at the right of us led us to a small library. "Let's split up, Paul and Ayse take the front. Leopard and Hide at the right. I'll check this villa from the other way from our entrance." They nodded, and we started moving. I ran back towards the big corridor. When I arrived at the corner from the room to the corridor, I realized that the sniper's body was gone. I was surprised, then I quickly ran, who knows I might catch up to them. At the turning, I saw a figure moving to a room the end of a small terrace upstairs of me, which I could see. Then I threw a flash bang up there, followed by a flash. Suddenly, I heard a loud scream from a man, with a big thud. I blinked up to check. Then I saw that it was a big hall-like room. It was just another library. I saw a sideway at the border of the room. I walked to the right of the place I entered; I saw something which shocked me, a man in a khaki suit with backpack on him, an AK47 on the backpack, with brown, short hair, wearing goggles. His head was soaked in blood. Suddenly, a familiar sniper's firing voice was heard, in a split second, I blinked, dodging the bullet. I saw the sniper was near the door at left of the place where I entered, holding her Dragunov. Then I took out my only weapon that I brought on me, my MK23 [1]. She laughed, "Hahaha... You'd think that puny pistol can stop me? I have known everything about that gun!" I then summoned my portal and replaced with my own Colt Python [2]. She looked surprised with I just did.

* * *

><p>=Tarantula's PoV=<p>

Did he just… No way, that kind of stuff, don't say he was a half demon. I shrugged my thought away, and prepared to kill him. Just then, he fired his Python and it hit right on my own Dragunov. I had no choice. I took my own Smoke Grenade and threw it on the floor. Three seconds later, smoke started to appear from the can. I used the chance to flee. I actually did fled of the area and quickly went to get the hostages.

* * *

><p>=Third Person View=<p>

Ash felt frustrated that he actually let Tarantula escape. He punched the door nearby, resulting nothing on the door. He then thought, 'I can't just slack off like that, I have to chase her.' I summoned my portal, replaced my revolver with my Vz 52[3], my father's pride rifle.

(0X: Let's get back to our own original Point Blank characters)

Paul and Ayse walked to the door. Then, they saw a corridor, and they walked across it. At the end of the small corridor, they saw at the right of them was another door. They looked and realized that it was leading to the room Leopard and Hide must've been in. They decided to join the other two on their search. When their search completed, they were confused by a question. Where the other said rebels could be? Then they went back to the room which Paul and Ayse entered. They found another two corridors. They were about to split up before they found Ash, who appeared from the corridor at the right route. Suddenly, the window beside Ash broke, Ash looked towards the opposite direction where the bullet came, and spotted Tarantula. He then gave another shot on her Dragunov, which she managed to take back, and it hit right on it again, damaging some parts which forced the sniper to drop her now unusable Dragunov. Ash quickly blinked to her, right before she could tilt up her head. He then gave her a headlock, seeing her about-to-escape look. "Going somewhere?" he prepared a tranquilizing gun to give her a good sleep, which didn't happen. Tarantula took out her knife and stabbed Ash on the right thigh. Ash screamed in pain, the rest of the squad rushed to him. But when they got there, they couldn't find the sniper, who escaped in time. The squad was about to carry him back, but he denied the offer. He quickly pulled out the knife which made a wound on his thigh and then summoned his portal, taking out a red colored potion, and drank it. Then his wounds started to heal. Before he left Grand Chase, Arme gave him two grosses of the HP Potion. She said that it would come in handy sometimes. Ash had only used a dozen of it, which means he had twenty three more dozens left. The squad was amazed by the liquid. "So that's your medicine to immortality?" Ayse asked. Ash simply shook his head, "You don't really need to know, kid… You're not going to like being immortal…" Ayse pouted. At the front door, the other two rebels, which should be still lying there, tied in rope, vanished. They all felt disappointed. Before they left the villa, they did a full search at the villa and found all the captives inside.

* * *

><p>=At the HeadQuarters=<p>

"What? They've escaped?" Osvald exclaimed. "Yes sir, three escaped, one died due to crack on skull. "OK, information accepted. At least you've saved the captives. Ash Svyatoslav Romanov, I officially promote your rank to Captain Grade 3." Ash was a bit surprised with the rank announcement. "What? Shouldn't I be Major already?"

"You're mission is to bring back the provocator, kid. Not only to save the captives. This rank promotion is already too far… You've already received a four-rank promotion due to this simple mission. Not to mention you're a Demon War Veteran…" he said, "And not to mention the reports from them that you have demon blood running inside you, is that right?" He pointed at the foud "I was trained under demon, and was blessed by him. That's why I have those abilities…" Osvald sighed.

"Allright, you five are dismissed." Then the squad retured to the barracks.

=End of Chapter Three=

* * *

><p>[1] MK23, Ash's 1st Job, Trainee's official pistol<p>

[2] Colt Python, Ash's potential 6th Job's official pistol.

[3] Vz 52, Ash's rifle collection. This rifle was Svyatoslav Boris Romanov's proudest possession.

* * *

><p>NAGC… Patching =.=<p>

Here's a bit info before the game starts…

I'm also thinking of another two one shot song fics. Spoiler songs: Linkin Park – Papercut & Fort Minor – Remember the Name

That's all!  
>Regards,<p>

Daniel


End file.
